Me, Myself, and I
by Yugao702
Summary: Len had regrets when the love of his life gets married but what he didn't expect was to be struck by lightning and teleport back into the past with two problems...One is that he is now a female named Rin Kagami and Second, the past version of himself has taken a liking to her. What else could go wrong? (RinxLen) (Hints of MikuxLen, MikuxKaito, and RinxKaito)
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere, a crowd of people who waited outside a church, all of them were excitedly chatting to one another as they waited. Suddenly the church bells began to rang loudly and the doors opened as a newly wedded couple burst out.

The bride and groom stepped out with large smiles on their faces as cheers and applauds came their way from the crowd. The most eye-catching of them all was the bride. Her long teal hair was tied up to a bun with a large red rose on it while a long clear veil flowed behind it. Her long white wedding dress fitted her well like it was made for her and she held a bouquet in her gloved hands.

She had the biggest smile on her face as she stepped out with her newly wedded husband. The couple ran down the stairs of church and towards their new car, trying to dodge the grains of rice being tossed their way as they laughed.

Among the crowd of cheering people, a young man with blond hair stood in the sidelines. Despite the festive atmosphere occurring at the moment, he had a somber look on his face as he watched the happy couple move down the stairs.

The bride glanced over her shoulder at the crowd with a grin before she looked back and tossed the bouquet over her head.

The bouquet sailed into the air as women tried to reach out and catch it. Strangely enough, the bouquet landed right into the blond haired male's hands.

The crowd let out a laugh at the amusing sight while some of the women gaped or whined at the fact they weren't able to catch it. The blond haired male looked up to see the bride giggling along with her husband then she grinned as she mouthed the words, _'Thank you for coming'_ to him.

This just brought a sinking feeling in his chest but he forced out a smile as the bride waved to him before taking her husband's hand. The couple said their thanks and goodbyes to the people before climbing into their new car to start their lives as husband and wife.

The crowd soon left the church and went their separate ways, either to party some more or go home to rest. The blond male simply walked down the street with heavy footsteps.

The ache on his chest wouldn't go away as he moved through the street with the bouquet loosely hanging in his hand. He went to the liquor store and purchased a large bottle of wine. He then proceeded to walk towards the empty park and sat down on one of the bench under a tree.

He looked around the place and frowned as he looked across the street where the old abandoned shopping district was. It used to be a popular place where teenagers back then would always go to hang out with friends and such.

Len would use to visit that place whenever he was with his friends but then 10 years ago, it closed down and was scheduled to be demolished which oddly enough, never happened. All that was left now was a destroyed abandoned shops with shattered glasses and rusted signs.

That place once brought comfort to him but now, it just didn't really help his situation since he felt just as abandoned as they were.

He sighed heavily as he opened the bottle and gulp down on it. He felt depressed as he glanced over to the bouquet of flowers beside him. He should probably toss it away and just rid of his feelings. He really should but…he just could bring himself to do it.

At the moment, Len Kagamine still couldn't believe Miku Hatsune, his childhood friend and the girl he had been in love with for years…has finally gotten married.

Len felt pathetic for holding feelings for a girl who has never looked his way other than as a best friend. He knew from the beginning that Miku had never once considered him as a romantic interest but only as a dear friend. Heck, she might have even thought of him as a younger brother or something like that.

For 10 long years, he tried to get rid of these feelings and honestly, a part of him has accepted the fact, Miku only saw him as a friend but that did not stop him from loving her.

Len unfortunately, never confessed his feelings because he was afraid that he would end up ruining their friendship. Because of his cowardice thought, their relationship never advanced and Miku ended up falling in love with someone else.

Len had a lot of regrets but he never thought this would become one of them. He sighed again as he lifted the bottle once more onto his lips but then he realized the bottle was already empty and he frowned.

He then sighed as he leaned back against the bench. Seriously, this can't get any worse…

Suddenly the sky began to cloud and without warning, rain began to pour heavily. Len sat there in silence as the rain washed over him, soaking him to the bone before he groaned loudly. He just had to open his big mouth.

Len stood up and gave a glance to the bouquet at the bench before he moved forward. He should get home before he catches a cold…

Out of nowhere, lightning began to flash in the sky. Len jumped as he heard an ear piercing crash and a flash of light coming from behind him. Len turned around and gaped in shock at the sight of the bench he was sitting just a few minutes ago was now broken in two with black burn marks on it. The bouquet that was on said bench was now burned to a crisp as smoke floated out of it.

' _What the-'_ Before Len could finish his thoughts, the sky flashed once more and he looked up to see a large bolt of lightning coming from the sky…right above him.

Len couldn't react fast enough and let out a loud scream as the lightning hit him and everything went black…

* * *

For a moment, there was only darkness before slowly eyes began to open and then blinked when they saw a shopping district.

Len blinked once then twice. He looked around and realized it the shopping district across the park but it was different.

Instead of an abandoned and semi-demolished shopping district, the place was booming with life. The old shops that had been closed down long ago was opened and looked brand new as people walked in and out of them.

People walked around the lively shopping district with smiles on their faces. Len blinked as he looked around in shock. T-This was impossible. This place was too damaged to be this repair. Why in the world was it-

Len looked at the side and froze when he saw the reflection of a person in the display glass window next to him, specifically….the reflection of a _girl_.

Len gaped as he turned to face the window and the girl in the window turned as well. He blinked and leaned forward, and the girl copied his action. He placed his hand on the window as the girl did the same and he stared.

He scanned her appearance curiously. She looked young, probably a teenager. She had short blond hair that reached her shoulders and wore a short white dress but what caught his attention the most was the ridiculously large white ribbon bouncing on her head.

He tilted his head side by side which the girl did as well. "What in the-" Len stopped when he heard his voice. It was now high pitched and waaay too different from his. Len soon came to realize as the information sunk in that the girl in the window…was actually him.

"What the hell?!" He- or rather 'she'- yelled in disbelief. Len looked down at his/her appearance to see that he/she was indeed wearing a dress.

She (Len very reluctantly decided to drop the male pronoun since he was currently…female and very confused) touched her face and hair to confirm it and even pinched her own cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming…and she wasn't.

"How could this be?" She questioned to herself. Just a few minutes, he was in the park, drinking from a bottle of wine then he was struck by a huge bolt of lightning and suddenly…he finds himself as a female!

Was this some kind of joke? How was this even possible? Was someone pulling a prank or something? What exactly was-?

Len looked up at the digital clock above another store and gaped when he saw the date.

It was June…200X. Len stared in shock. 200X? Isn't it _201X_ right now?! How could this be?

She looked around in confusion and shock. What in the world was going on?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while since I decided make new story...despite the fact I have a lot of stories I haven't painfully updated yet. (My poor poor story)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter 1. Right now, I'm trying to figure out what kind of romance genre is this. If you were in a situation like this would you consider this Selfcest? Twincest? Non-cest? Its kinda odd but interesting to think of.**

 **Well anyways, please review and maybe even favorite this story when you have the time. I hope to hear what you think about this story since this is a pretty strange story ehehehe. Although, I had horrible naming right now. Its painfully but oh well...**

 **Well, that's it for now. For now...bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

This was impossible.

Len stared down at her hands, still unable to comprehend that he was now a female. How can this be even possible to begin with? What's more is that he was in ten years in the past! There was no way he would be able to solve this problem at this time.

"What should I do?" She muttered. She had no idea what she was going to do next. There was no way she could go back to her apartment. The apartment building he was living back in her original time didn't even exist yet at this time.

She obviously can go to his friends for help. There was no way they would believe that she was Len Kagamine. If anything, they would probably call her crazy, or worse…call the police on her.

A glooming aura surrounded her as she covered her face with her hand. Seriously…just how much bad luck does she even have to begin with?

"Rin?" A voice said as a hand touched her shoulder. Len flinched before he swirled around to see a young woman with short brown hair. She wore a dazzling fitted red dress with red pumps, and she held a white purse in her hand. All in all, she was a very beautiful woman.

The woman then frowned. "Geez Rin. I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing standing in the middle of the street in a daze?" She scolded. Len just gaped at her in confusion and shock. Rin? Was that her name?

The woman looked at her just as confused. "Rin-chan? Rinny? Are you listening?" She questioned as she stepped forward to take a look at her but Len- or rather Rin- stepped back. "A-Are you talking to me?" She nervously questioned.

The woman raised a brow. "Of course I'm talking to you. Who else would be my only dear niece?" She said. _'Oh, so this woman is…'my' aunt?'_ Rin thought to herself.

"You know…" The woman frowned. "You've been acting strange today? Are you upset about something?"

Rin flinched and began to nervously fiddle with her fingers. "Um, uh, well…" She uttered. There was no way she could explain that she was original a 'he' and that she had somehow traveled 10 years into the past for absolutely no explanation of how or why or that she had no idea who she currently is.

The woman stared at her before she shrugged. "Well whatever." She said before she wrapped an arm around Rin and grinned. "Enough chitchat. Let's go home before it gets dark."

Rin blinked. "Um O-Okay." With that said, the woman led her to an expensive looking car parked at the side and the two hopped in as the woman pulled out her keys from her purse and started the car.

Rin stared out of the window with curiosity as they drove down the street. She could recognize most of the old buildings as they drove past. Some of these old buildings were either demolished or changed completely as the years past so the sight of them unchanged brought a small wave of nostalgia.

The car soon turned to an unfamiliar road which confused Rin. Strange, there was never a road going this direction before. Rin couldn't remember even seeing this road before in the future since she knew this town from the back of her hand.

The scenery changed. At the left was a sea of trees and at the right side was an amazing view of the sea which Rin had never seen before. Rin couldn't help but be in awe as she stared out of the window at the sight of the sun dipping into the horizon, coloring the sky in bright orange. Why had she never seen this road before?

Rin turned her gaze to the front and noticed what looked like a house at the top of a hill and wondered if that was their house. Perhaps she'll find some answers once they get there.

-0-0-0-

"Well, we're home!" Her aunt announced as she got out of the car. Rin followed as well before she looked up and gaped openly at the sight.

The house was not an ordinary house….but a huge _villa_!

Rin could feel the strain in her jaw from gapping too much but she just didn't know what to think. If she remembered correctly, there was nothing built around this area back then- especially a huge high classed mansion like _this_!

"Rin-chan? What are you doing, spacing out again?" Her aunt laughed, smashing her hand onto her back which caused Rin to lunge slightly forward and cough. "S-Sorry." Rin coughed.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a handsome young man with long flaming red hair stepped out. He was dressed in a formal butler's suit and wore a pair of glasses. He then stopped in front of the two ladies and bowed.

"Sakine-sama, Rin-sama. Welcome home." He greeted. Rin blinked in surprise. A butler? They have a _butler_? The woman on the other hand, let out a loud snort. "Geez Ted, how many times do I have to tell you. Just call me Meiko." She said.

The butler, Ted straightened up and sighed as he pushed back his glasses. "I can't do that, Sakine-sama. I am a servant and therefore I must show proper respect to my employers." He responded and her aunt- Meiko sighed heavily. "Fine."

Rin stood behind Meiko, frozen. Ted then turned to Rin and blinked in confusion. "Rin-sama? Is there something wrong? You look a little pale." He asked with a concerned look on his face as he stepped forward towards her.

Rin immediately snapped out of her daze and smiled warily at him. "O-Oh! I'm just fine!" She said as she nervously waved her hands in front of her. Ted frowned and was about to say something when a group of maid suddenly came out of the mansion and lined up next to one another then bowed in a similar fashion as Ted.

"Welcome home, mistresses." They all greeted in unison. Rin's eyes widened at the line of maids as they smiled at them. The maids were dressed in a formal French maid dress and were beautiful in their own way with each of them looking quite young.

Rin still couldn't believe this but apparently, she was part of a rich family! Just what is going on?!

"Rin, are you spacing out again?" Meiko said, breaking Rin's train of thoughts. She looked back at her aunt who frowned at her. "There is definitely something wrong. You must be not feeling well, huh? Maybe you should go back to your room for now until dinner is ready."

Meiko then turned to the maids. "Perhaps one of you could bring my dear niece to her room." She said before calling out a name. "Gumi."

"Yes, madam?" One of maids stepped forward. She had short apple green hair and instead of a traditional French maid headband all of the other maids were wearing, she had a pair of red goggles placed on her head.

"Well, you know what to do." Meiko said as she gently placed her hand on Rin's back. Gumi nodded and bowed slightly. Rin looked back at Meiko who smiled down at her. "I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

Rin didn't respond and instead nodded. Meiko smiled once more then turned to Ted. "Ted, there is something I would like your advice on so come with me for now." She ordered lightly. Ted nodded and bowed. "As you wish, Sakine-sama."

With that, Meiko walked into the mansion ahead, followed by Ted and the other maids until Rin and Gumi were left outside. Gumi spun around to Rin and smiled. "Shall we go inside, Rin-sama?" She politely asked.

Rin blinked and nodded as Gumi led her into the mansion. Rin could help but look around in awe. The mansion was bigger in the inside than the outside.

A grand chandelier hangs above the ceiling which sparkled with light. The floor was made of marble that shined without a speck of dirt, and in front of them were twin staircases that looked grand like that of a fairytale. In the middle underneath the staircases, appeared to be a door that led to the living room.

All in all, the inside was just breathtaking. Rin knew that sooner or later, her jaw was going to be permanently dislocated for gaping so many times but she couldn't help it!

"Rin-sama?" Rin snapped out of her shock and looked over to Gumi who was standing right next to one of the staircases. "Aren't you coming?" She questioned.

Rin let out a soft squeak and briskly dashed up to the green haired maid then followed her as they climbed up the stairs. Rin glanced around the large hallway with wonder. The ground was now covered with a soft red carpet and the walls were decorated with different kinds of art pieces which were eye catching.

"Rin-sama…" Rin looked over to Gumi who was glancing at her over her shoulder. "Are you looking for something? You've been glancing around as though it is the first time you've been here…"

Rin flinched and stopped before she shook her head frantically. "Oh, no I'm not looking for anything!" She laughed nervously. "I was just…thinking about something, don't worry about it."

There was a short pause before Gumi turned around to face her and nodded. "I see. Forgive me for meddling, Rin-sama but you've been acting a little odd for a while." She apologized and bowed slightly. Rin shook her head once more. "No, you don't need to say sorry for anything…"

Since she had every right to be worried before Rin had no idea what was going on. Gumi straightened and smiled warily. "Well, if there is anything you need…just ask me and I will do it." She said and Rin nodded.

They continued walking down the hall until they reached a specific room. "Here we are, Rin-sama." Gumi announced as she turned to Rin with a grin. Rin blinked and looked over to the door. So this is her room…

"Well then, I'll be returning to my duties." Gumi said. "I will come and call you when dinner is ready." She then turned around to leave.

"U-Um! Gumi-chan?" Rin called out. Gumi paused and looked back to her. Rin opened then closed her mouth like a fish out of water, unsure what to say. There was a moment of silence between them before Rin finally spoke up. "Um, well…uhh, could I…ask you something?"

Gumi blinked but slowly nodded. Rin sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Could you…tell me about myself?" She asked and Gumi looked baffled and confused at the odd question. "Why do you want to know about that, Rin-sama?" Gumi couldn't help but ask as well.

"Err, its nothing important." Rin said, which was untrue. "I'm just um…curious about what you guys think about me and all that." She laughed awkwardly.

Gumi tilted her head before she lightly scratched her cheek. "Well…to put in general terms, you are Rin Kagami, the only niece of Meiko Sakine-sama, one of the top business women in the country." She explained. "You are currently 16 years old ,and you were taken in by Sakine-sama when you were about five years old and have lived here ever since."

Rin nodded. That would explain why Meiko was so rich but there were still some mysteries to it like where were her parents and why she was here…

"That's all I could think of at the moment." Gumi said. "I hope that satisfies you."

Rin smiled. "Yes, that's enough for me to know." She said. Gumi nodded then smiled before she bowed once more then left, leaving Rin alone in the hallway.

Rin sighed then glanced over to the door. For some reason, she felt nervous. This was technically the first time she was going to enter into a girl's room- well, her room but that doesn't matter right now.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Rin's eyes widened as she entered. The room was huge! There was huge king sized bed at the side and a large desk at the other side then a double door that was probably the closet. There was a wide balcony at the front which showed a clear view of the ocean as the clear, white curtain fluttered gently because of the breeze from the slightly opened balcony door.

Rin didn't know what to say as she looked around the room. Was this seriously a girl's room? She understood that she was from a rich family but...she still did not expect this.

Rin then shook her head frantically then sighed heavily and just pinched the bridge of her nose. Now was not the time to be amazed. She walked over to her bed and sat down as she tried to collect her thoughts and process what was happing.

Okay, let's recap. Just a few hours ago, she was a guy named Len Kagamine, a 26 year old who was just a simple business man. He attended to his childhood friend and secret crush's wedding afterwards he went to the park, drinking a bottle of wine and then was struck by lightning and the next thing he knew…

He was now a sixteen year old female named Rin Kagami, the niece of a top business woman and is living in a mansion…

 _This did not make sense at all!_

"How did I even get into this situation in the first place?!" Rin yelled as she ruffled her hair in frustration. "Just what kind of sick joke is this? Is god playing a prank on me or something? Does he hate me _that_ much?!"

Rin groaned loudly before she fell back and closed her eyes with a sigh. She then opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling. What did he do to deserve this?

First, the girl he liked for years and now this…This was just too cruel.

Rin's chest tightened at the thought of Miku. This was stupid…here she was 10 years in the past and in a female's body and yet all she could think of was how much she regretted not being able to tell Miku about her feelings.

"Ugh darn it, now is not the time to be even thinking about that." She grumbled to herself. Right now, she should be figuring out what to do in this crazy situation.

She sighed once more and rubbed her face. For now, she should just rest. Her head hurts already just from thinking about it too much. Hopefully, this was just a crazy dream and everything will be alright the next day.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

* * *

 **A/N: And this ends chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter and "spolier alert" in the next chapter we will be see Len next. As in Len's past self. I'm already excited to it!**

 **Oh and I want to congratulate Guest but Bingo! You guess it! I indeed based this story out of that manhwa! I actually like the idea and thought I should make a story in a similar fashion as that.**

 **Of course, the majority of this story will be in my idea. I'm just taking bits and pieces from the manhwa in the begining but the rest will be entirely mine so don't worry ehehe.**

 **Anyways please tell me what you think about this story and if possible perhaps even favorite this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far.**

 **I might update a little faster now since its already by christmas break so please expect to hear more from me soon alright?**

 **Well, that's it for now so until then, see ya guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the morning arrived. The curtains in Rin's room fluttered gently as the ocean breeze come through the slightly opened balcony door.

Rin stood in front of the mirror in her room, staring intently at her reflection. Rin tilted her head slowly to the left then to the right. She then reached up to her face and pinched her cheek.

Rin yelped as she felt the pain and rubbed her cheek to ease the sting. "So it really wasn't a dream…" She muttered to herself. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She had hoped that by the time she'd open her eyes, everything would have been just some crazy dream and she'd be back in her apartment as Len Kagamine.

She sighed heavily as she rubbed her face in frustration. This was the worst. She then groaned and walked over to her closet to change out of her pajamas.

She reached for her closet and opened it to show a large room filled with clothes and shoes at each side. Rin sweatdropped. She still couldn't believe the size of this closet, it was practically as big as his room back in her apartment!

Rin stared at the rows of clothes and frowned. Being a male in the first place, she had no idea what kind of clothes would even fit her appearance, not to mention the struggles she had to do, now that she had a female body.

Last night was a huge challenge for her since she had to change out of her dress. The biggest challenge of them all was…to take a bath.

Rin blushed deeply as she remembered the painful means she had to do just to strip down and get into the shower without even looking. It was the most difficult experience of her entire life. He may be female now but she was originally a male, after all.

She then groaned. This was going to take a while…

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Rin blinked as she heard the knocking on her door. "Rin-sama, are you up?" An unfamiliar voice called out. Rin turned around and walked over to the door. She peered out the door to see a maid with reddish hair which were tied to pigtails and was curled like drills.

The maid smiled at her brightly. "Good morning Rin-sama! Breakfast is ready and the madam is waiting for you in the dining room." She informed. Rin blinked. "Um okay…thanks." With that said, Rin tried shutting the door but then the maid immediately stuck out her hand against the door, preventing it from closing.

Rin yelped as the maid pushed the door open and grinned mischievously. "Rin-sama, why don't I help you change?" She asked. Rin's eye widened in shock and her face colored. "W-What?"

The thought was crazy! But then again…a young pretty maid like her coming onto her like this would be a guy's dream come true! Although she isn't currently a male…

Rin mentally smacked herself. She shouldn't even be thinking like that! "N-No need!" Rin refused. The maid pouted at that but responded. "Alright…"

Rin mentally sighed in relief and turned back to the room but then she squealed as she felt hands suddenly grabbed a…certain private part in her upper body.

The maid giggled loudly. "Well as usual…you're as flat as ever, Rin-sama." She laughed. Rin squirmed around, trying to get away. The red haired maid laughed as she groped her which made Rin yelp loudly. "L-L-Let go!" She squealed.

The maid snickered before finally releasing the blondie as she protectively crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh Rin-sama." The maid giggled. "You just so naïve that its adorable." The maid twirled out of the room and grinned. "Well then, I'll be taking off now Rin-sama!" And with that, she closed the door, leaving Rin in her room.

Rin wasn't sure how to respond to this. Rin sighed heavily before she made her way to her closet. Apparently, the current 'her' has a very good relationship with the maid here but she couldn't help but wonder how come none of them appear to be going to school.

Most of the maids here seem to be around the same age as her but she never once saw them leave for school. It was odd even in her view…

Rin grabbed some clothes from the closet then stared at it. Now she was back to her original problem.

Rin groaned before reluctantly made her way to her bathroom. She just figured it out how to deal with it somehow…

* * *

"Rin-chan, we need to talk about what we discussed last night." Meiko suddenly said. Rin looked up from her breakfast and at her aunt in confusion. Currently, they were at the dining room where they were eating breakfast next to each other.

The dining room was huge with a large crystal chandelier above it and the table was long enough for at least 20 people to fit in. Rin remembered how shock she was when she saw the table and thought that perhaps she was in the wrong room but moving on from that memory…

"Eh? Last night?" Rin said and Meiko nodded as she leaned back against her seat. "Yes, about the school you wanted to transfer to."

Rin's mind wondered back to last night during dinner time…

* * *

" _Transferring schools" Rin repeated in confusion. At the moment, the two females were eating dinner together while Ted and the maids stood at the sidelines quietly._

 _Meiko sipped her wine and nodded. "Yup, I thought it would be best for you to go to school instead of being home school all the time, especially at your age." She said. "It would be nice for you to interact with people of your age so…"_

 _Meiko motioned Ted who was standing right behind her and he immediately stepped forward and placed down a pile of papers and brochures onto the table. "I have numerous school applications for you to choose."_

 _Rin stared at the papers in surprise as Meiko picked one of the papers. "Here's one school with a high academic record. It seems to be very promising. Here's another school and it seems to even have pasture! Doesn't that sound interesting?"_

 _Rin wasn't sure what to say as Ted moved towards her and handed her a few brochures. Rin nodded and scanned through the different school brochures. Most of them seemed to be high class and prestigious which made her rather uncomfortable._

 _Rin scanned through the different brochures with a troubled expression until she paused. She picked up one of the brochures and stared._

 _Crypton High School…_

 _It was her old school. At least, the school she went to when she was male._

" _U-Um…Oba-san?" Rin began reluctantly. The word felt rather foreign on her tongue since she had no idea how to call her. Meiko looked up and glared. "Rin-chan, what did I tell you? Don't call me Oba-san! Call me Meiko-nee!" She exclaimed._

 _Rin sweat dropped. "M-Meiko-nee." She said uncomfortably. "This is the school I want to go."_

 _Meiko blinked and took the brochure from Rin. She looked over the paper and frowned. "This school seems quite…ordinary. Nothing spectacular about it honestly…" She then looked back to Rin. "Are you sure you want to go to this school?"_

 _Rin nodded frantically. She rather go to a school that was more familiar to her than schools that seem way too prestigious for her taste._

 _Meiko hummed before looking back to the brochure. "Well…" She began. "I don't know Rin-chan. There is a school I honestly had in mind for you and this school seems a bit-"_

" _Please Meiko-nee." Rin pleaded softly. "I really want to go to this school. You said I could choose the school I want, right?"_

 _Meiko looked rather troubled and thought about it for a few minutes. "Hmmm I'm not sure. Perhaps I'll think about it tomorrow." She said before taking a sip of her wine._

 _Rin softly sighed. Well, she managed to delay Meiko a bit but now her next worry is if Meiko will agree to her attending to her old school. She just hoped Meiko would consider it, for her sake._

* * *

"Um what about it?" Rin nervously asked. Did Meiko finally decided?

"Well, the school isn't very famous." Meiko started. "It's just a ordinary school and seems rather cheap in my opinion."

Rin felt her heart slowly sunk. Just listening about Meiko's opinions made her feel like Meiko was going to refuse her request. Darn it, maybe she should persuade her more. But how was she going to convince her then? She knew almost nothing about Meiko. Her likes or dislikes or anything besides the little info the maids in the mansion told her, maybe if she-

"But…" Meiko suddenly said, bring Rin's attention back to her. "Its academic records don't seem bad and it has a rather good reputation…" Rin blinked once then twice as she processed what Meiko said. Meiko then smiled. "I will allow you to go to that school."

Rin's eyes brightened and grinned. "Thank you Meiko-nee!" She exclaimed. Pure relief filled her chest. Thank goodness, she wasn't going to some weird school. She wondered how things are in her old school.

Since she was now in the past, would that mean she would see her old friends back then? Over the years, her and her friends couldn't meet up as often as they wanted due to their own busy schedules. They still kept in contact but it wasn't much either.

Rin mused at the days she spent in high school with her friends when she was still her male self. The good old times. They used to do the stupidest and craziest things at the time and often got in trouble for them. It was a lot of fun.

But then a thought suddenly occurred to her.

She was currently in ten years in the past and was about to go to the same high school she went so would that mean…she would get to see _Miku_ there too?

For a moment, her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach at the idea of seeing Miku again as a teenager. Miku had always been beautiful even when they were young so the thought of seeing the teenage Miku once more made her heart soar.

"Rin-chan? Are you okay?" Meiko asked worriedly. "Your face is all red."

"Eh?" Rin stuttered before she frantically waved her arms around. "I-It's nothing, Meiko-nee!" She laughed nervously. "So um…when do you get there?"

"Well…" Meiko began, absentmindedly twirling her fork in her hand. "You still need to make preparations and submit your application to the school so perhaps within…a week."

Rin nodded. "Okay, I understand." She said. In a week, that seemed rather long in her opinion but that doesn't matter. She was going to Crypton Academy again! She felt excited and nervous about it. She couldn't wait.

"Hmmm, well you better start eating then Rin-chan before your food gets cold." Meiko said as she grabbed her cup of coffee. Rin just smiled and continued eating. She wondered how things are with her friends right now. It would be great to see them again but then again…she was a female now. It would be a little weird talking with them again in this form.

Rin glanced over to the fruit basket at the side and her eyes gleamed when she saw a bundle of bananas in the basket. She reached out and grabbed one of those delicious fruits. It's been awhile since she last ate one of her favorite fruits.

Her mouth watered a bit as she peeled the yellowish fruit. She grinned and took a big bite on the fruit.

She chewed on the fruit happily but then slowed down and began to frown. There was something…odd. The banana was still sweet and delicious but…it didn't taste as great as she remembered. Was there something wrong with her taste buds or something?

"Well, this is a surprise." Meiko suddenly spoke up and Rin turned to her, puzzled. "This is the first time I've seen you eat another fruit besides an orange." Meiko said. "Normally you'd scarf down on a ton of oranges but seeing you eat a different fruit is something else."

Rin tilted her head in confusion. Oranges? She looked back at the fruit basket and picked up an orange from the bunch. Rin placed down the banana onto her plate and began peeling the orange. She stared at the slice of orange for a moment hesitantly. She wasn't really a big fan of oranges but…

Rin brought the slice to her mouth and ate it. Her eyes widened as the juicy taste of the orange filled her mouth and hummed in delight. Who knew oranges tasted so… _good_.

Rin nibbled on the orange happily and Meiko chuckled at her niece's cuteness. Since last night, she had been a little worried since Rin was acting a little strangely but seeing her like this made her think that maybe she was just imagining things after all.

The day went on peacefully as they quietly relaxed for the whole day.

* * *

A week has passed and today was finally the day Rin was finally going to enroll to Crypton Academy.

Rin was in her room, busily trying to put on her new uniform. She fiddled with her bright red skirt and straightened her blouse before fixing up her ribbon. Rin turned to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She fidgeted slightly as she tried to pull down her skirt.

She didn't think their skirts were _this_ short, not to mention it was kinda breezy down there. She honestly couldn't understand how girls could even stand these skirts in the first place.

Rin shook her head. Well, it doesn't matter since she was finally going to her old high school as a new person.

For these past few days, Rin had begun to get use to her female form. Although it was still painfully embarrassing to shower herself and change into her clothes such as underwear…she had managed to somehow get by with it.

She also began to learn a little bit more about 'herself' by asking the maids and Ted. Although she still hadn't figured out much about her past besides the fact she was the niece of Japan's richest business woman, she had managed to learn a thing or two.

Though Rin was a little unnerved since apparently the old 'Rin's' habits have become her own such the constant obsession over oranges. This actually made the inner Len in her cry in despair as his love for bananas have seen to slowly reducing and the taste of the bananas wasn't as great as before which was Len's worst nightmare.

Just the thought of it has began to make Rin feel a little depressed but then tried to ignore it. What was more worrisome was…what had happened to the original 'Rin Kagami'?

The thought was a little disturbing but Rin frantically shook her head. She needs to pull herself together. Now was not the time to think about that. Right now she should be thinking about her first day in school.

 _Knock Knock_

"Rin-sama? Are you finished?" Gumi asked from behind the door. Rin turned to her bedroom door. "Yes, I'll be right there." She called out. Rin walked over to her desk to grab her stuff but then paused when she glanced over to the two picture frames standing on her desk.

She had noticed them for awhile but she never once took a closer look on them. One of them had the picture of her with Meiko, probably a few years ago, and the other looked more recent and was her with a young man…

"Huh? Why does he seem so-" Before Rin could finish her thought, the door knocked once more.

"Rin-sama?" Gumi called out again. "Ah! Right, coming." Rin replied as she grabbed her things and rushed over to the door where Gumi was waiting.

Gumi smiled at her. "Rin-sama, Sakine-sama is waiting for you at the car right now so you should hurry." She said and Rin nodded. "Thank you." She then closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway with Gumi beside her.

"Rin-sama, today is your first day of school right?" Gumi asked and Rin smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She said.

Gumi grinned. "Well, I wish you good luck on your first day." She cheered. "I'm sure everyone would adore Rin-sama when you get there."

Rin just continued to smile awkwardly. "Ahaha…Right." She muttered. Rin honestly hoped so too. Even though, she was going back to her old school that doesn't really mean things would be the same as before when she was a male.

As they stepped out of the mansion, they immediately spotted Meiko leaning against her car, complete dressed in a business attire with Ted standing next to her patiently. Meiko turned to them when she noticed the two females and huffed. "Come on, Rin-chan!" She exclaimed. "You're gonna be late at this rate so move it!"

"Have a nice day, Rin-sama." Gumi said with bow. Rin smiled at her before walking up to her aunt. Meiko huffed and got into her car, starting it. Rin looked over to Ted who smiled gently at her. "Have fun at school, Rin-sama." He bowed. "Do your best in school."

"Thank you Ted-san." Rin uttered before getting into the car as well. The two drove away into road. Rin stared out the window as the scenery changed from the view of the ocean to the tall buildings and such.

It didn't take long until they finally pulled over in front of a certain school with large gates and a sign of it that said: _Crypton Academy_. The two stepped out of the car and Rin glanced up at the school. It was the same old school, nothing unusual about it. It brought a wave of nostalgia to her.

Never in her life would she think she would come back to this place. It was odd.

"Well then honey." Meiko began, walking up to Rin's side. She took out a piece of paper from her purse and offered it to her. "Here is the class you'll be in today. I'm sorry I would go in the school with you but I have to get to work as soon as possible."

Rin blinked and took the paper. "Um, okay." She said. Meiko smiled and hugged her, much to Rin's surprise. "Oh, my dear little baby is going to high school for the first time!" Meiko sighed as she pulled away from Rin but kept her hands onto her shoulder. "You better be good now and be sure to careful. Don't forget to call me if something happens, I'll be sure to come right away. Do you want me to come get you after school?"

"Um, Meiko-nee I think I'll be fine." Rin smiled awkwardly as she sweatdropped. She wasn't a grade schooler so she was pretty sure she can handle herself.

Meiko pouted but then smiled. "Alright honey. I'll see you later then." She said before she waved goodbye and got back into her car. Rin watched as Meiko drove away into the distance and then she turned back to the school and sighed.

She walked into the school, glancing around the familiar hallways. It really brought back a lot of memories… Rin then paused in the middle of the hallway and looked over to the paper in her hand to see what class she was on and her eyes widened in shock.

' _This class is…'_ Rin immediately rushed over to the class that was written on the paper and stopped in front of it. Rin stared at the door anxiously, unsure whether she should open the door or not. She wasn't sure why she felt anxious but she just wasn't sure what to do.

She didn't think she would be standing in front of her old class again. Was this just a coincidence? This was a really odd feeling.

Rin took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. All eyes turned to the door where Rin stood frozen like a statue. "Oh! Are you the new student I heard of?" The teacher with wavy blond hair asked in a thick accent. Rin stared at the teacher and realized it was indeed her old teacher, Ann-sensei (or Sweet Ann-sensei as she preferred) when she was high school. "Um yes." Rin replied.

Sweet Ann smiled brightly at her. "Well don't be shy now." She said as she grabbed Rin's wrist and tugged her into the room. "Come up to the front and introduce yourself."

"Eh?" Rin uttered before she looked over the class and gulped nervously. What the heck? These are all her old classmates so why was she so nervous?

Rin took a deep breath and grinned widely at them. "Hello everyone! My name's Rin Kagami and I'll be in your care for now on so I hope we all get along." She then bowed slightly.

Almost immediately the class began to mutter and chatter, most of the chatter were positive and welcoming which relieved Rin. At least she made a good first impression.

Rin scanned the crowd of familiar faces before her eyes stopped at a certain teal haired female and her heart skipped a beat. It was her. Her childhood friend and the person she had been in love with for years…but has ended up marrying someone else. Miku Hatsune.

Rin couldn't take her eyes off her and Miku seemed to notice this as she blinked and smiled at her. Rin turned bright red and looked away, unsure how to react.

"Now then! We need to decided where you should be seated." Sweet Ann announced.

"Oh! Sit here!"

"No! Sit here beautiful!"

"No, here!"

The males began to call her over, pointing at the seats next to them. Some were even joking to those next to them to switch places. Sweet Ann scanned the classroom, ignoring the noise before she spotted one spot and pointed. "Ah! Right there. I'm sure you would mind stay there."

Rin looked over to the direction where Sweet Ann was pointing to see an empty seat at the back and the student beside her was-

 _Eh?_

Rin couldn't help but gap openly when she realized the person right next to her place was…herself. The _male_ version of herself!

"Kagamine-kun!" Sweet Ann called out. "Be sure to make our new student feel welcomed, alright?"

Her male self, or rather _Len_ looked up and their eyes met. Len blushed lightly and looked away in embarrassment while Rin continued to keep her eyes on him, baffled and shocked.

Just what on earth is going on here?

* * *

 **A/N: Longest chapter I have ever written for this story. Took longer than I thought to post too.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally Len has appeared in this chapter! It took so much time for me to type all this! I think I may have said too much in this chapter but detail are important after all.**

 **I just hope I can update this story faster but let's just hope for now.**

 **Well please review and perhaps favorite when you have the time my dear readers! I hope to hear your thoughts and opinions on this story okay?**

 **Well that's it for now! Bye guys!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin honestly couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at her male self next to her.

It was really him. Her old male self. It seemed almost unreal.

A part of her had figured that since she was teleported 10 years into the past and in a female body, her male self wouldn't come to exist. It had honestly made her feel down about it but she still had that slivering hope that perhaps her male self would still be somewhere in the world.

But to think she would meet him like this. It was really weird for her to observe her previous self in a third person point of view like this. It was still hard to believe that the person right next to her is her male self. It really was strange…

"Um…Kagami-san?" Rin blinked, breaking her train of thoughts when she realized her male se- er Len was looking at her with an uncomfortable look on his face. It was obvious he didn't really like the feeling of someone boring holes into the side of his head for so long. "Is…there something? You've been staring at me for awhile…"

"Oh!" She uttered and sheepishly scratched her cheek. "Um…it's nothing! It's just that…um…" She tried to think about an excuse until her eyes fell onto the book on Len's desk.

"B-Book!" Rin squeaked and Len tilted his head in confusion. "Book?" He repeated and Rin nodded frantically. "Yes! I didn't bring my textbook for this lesson today so um…"

It was a pretty lame excuse but it was better than explaining that she was just admiring her old self. Len blinked and looked down at the book on his desk. "Oh, I see." He said and picked up the book, offering it to her. "Here, you can borrow it for now since I'm really interested in this lesson anyways."

Rin blinked as she quietly took the book and stared at it then back at him. "Are you sure?" She asked reluctantly. She was really just lying and he didn't really have to give her his book.

Len nodded in response. "Yeah, I don't mind. This lecture is boring so its okay with me." He then smiled very kindly. "If you need anything else, you can just ask me since it must be tough being a new student and all."

' _Male me is so nice!'_ Rin couldn't help but admire her previous self and sincerely wanted to give him a pat on the back. Was she always this kind? Rin felt proud of herself…well, at least at her old self.

Rin nodded and smiled which Len mirrored before turning back to the front. Rin simply looked back to the front as well to focus on the lesson. She looked down at the book in her hands and smiled.

-0-0-0-

It was soon break time and all of the students in the classroom were scattered around, chatting and laughing with their friends. Len was currently at one side of the room, talking with his group of friends as they discuss about various things.

"Hey guys." One of his friends began. "The new girl is looking at us."

Some of the boys, including Len glanced over to the back of the room where Rin was quietly watching them from her desk. Rin smiled at them and waved to which the group waved back. "Man, she's really cute." Another one remarked. "You're really lucky to sit next to her, Len."

Len snorted though he can't help but have a smug look on his face. "Well, I wouldn't call myself lucky but yes I am." He said, much to annoyance of his friends.

"Don't act so smug just because you sitting next to her." One of his friends grunted. "You've only met her for like three hours and already you're acting like you two close. You barely even talked to her!"

His friends decided to gang up against the blond, who quickly raised his hands in surrender as they playfully nudged him and ruffled his head.

Rin just continued to watch the group with soft eyes. Ahhh, how nostalgic. The sight of her old self with her friends brought back a lot of memories from her past as a male. She and her friends would mess around and laugh just like this. She really missed those good times…

Rin suddenly felt a bit melancholic as she continued to observe the bunch.

Not so long ago, she was one of them, laughing and smiling like this but now, she could only watch from the distance. She didn't know why but for some reason, she felt…envious of her old self and she couldn't help but think how great things would be…if she was still a guy..

"Hey there." A voice greeted. Rin looked over to the side and froze when she saw a certain teal haired girl smiling down at her. "Do you mind if we have a little chat?"

Rin didn't response for a moment as she stared at her, completely dumbstruck. Miku blinked and tilted her head as she waited for her to respond. Rin soon realized she was gaping a bit too much and turned bright red. "Um, I-I don't mind." She stuttered.

For a moment, the future image of Miku as her adult self, overlapped with the current Miku which made her freeze at that moment.

Miku smiled and grabbed the seat in front of Rin's desk, turning it around then sat down. "My name's Miku Hatsune by the way." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Kagami-chan."

Rin shyly nodded as she fidgeted on her seat. She never expected her childhood friend and crush would approach her like this. It was kinda awkward but in the same time, it was making her heart race.

Even when she was now in a female body, her feelings towards Miku when she was a male hasn't changed. Rin peeked at Miku from underneath her lashes. She always thought Miku was beautiful and even more so as she grew into an adult but seeing Miku as a teenage again, caused her heart to skip a beat.

"So Kagami-chan…" Miku began, breaking Rin's train of thoughts. "How are you doing? Being a transfer student in the middle of the semester can be a little rough."

"Oh! I'm doing okay." Rin quickly said. "Um, Kagamine-kun did help me out a little so I can't say much." It felt rather odd to address someone else with her own last name (even though that someone else was still herself in a way) but Rin ignored it for now.

"Oh! Len." Miku smiled at that. "Yeah, Len is a really nice guy. A really friendly and sweet person. He's actually my childhood friend so I should know."

"Really?" Rin softly muttered. Miku nodded with a grin. "Yeah. He's sitting right next to you right? I hope you two will get along."

Rin blinked as Miku cheerfully smiled at her. Rin blushed slightly but then returned the smile. Well, she didn't really need to tell her that since she was pretty sure she can get along well with her old self.

-0-0-0-

The day went by in a flash and before Rin knew it, it was already the end of the day.

Students were already gathering up their things and left the classroom to meet up with friends or go straight home. Rin was putting away her things into her bag when Len suddenly spoke up beside her. "Um..Kagami-san."

Rin turned to him as he awkwardly smiled. "So…how was your first day here? In this school…"

Rin blinked. "Well, it was alright." She said. "I got along with some of our classmates so I don't see any problem. Plus, you were kinda of a big help for me." She and Len had spoken to each other a few times this day, mostly about lecture but in a way, she found it interesting, especially since she was pretty much talking with her former male self.

"Oh really? Well, that's good." Len sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Rin smiled since she understood how awkward her old self can be around girls. She wanted to pat her old self on the back and tell him to relax but she restrained herself.

Len smiled awkwardly and was about to say something else when-

"Hey guys!" The two turned around to see Miku approaching them with her usual cheerful grin. The two blonds mirrored each other as they both turned pink at the sight of her bright smile. "Hi Miku-chan." Len greeted bashfully.

Miku pouted slightly. "Len, you don't have to add honorifics to my name. You could just call me Miku, you know." She lightly scolded and Len just smiled awkwardly. Miku sighed then looked over to Rin. "So how are you, Kagami-chan? Did you enjoy your first day with us?"

"Um yeah." Rin said, looking down at the ground shyly. "I did."

Miku grinned widely at this. "Great! Now, I would like to ask you something…" She said, confusing Rin. "Well, me, Len, and my friends were thinking of going to do some karaoke today and since you're new here, I was hoping you'd come along so we could get to know each other better." Miku lightly nudged Len at his side as though to confirm it. Len just smiled awkwardly.

"Karaoke?" Rin repeated and Miku nodded. "Yup! You wanna come?"

Rin really wanted to yell out 'Yes!' but then she remembered that Meiko was going to fetch her today and felt disappointed. "Um, Hatsune-chan I'm really sorry but…I can't for today." She sighed.

"Awww, Really?" Miku frowned. "Are you sure? It's going to fun, especially since its to celebrate your first day."

"I'm sorry but I really can't."

"I see. Well, that's ashame." Miku sighed then turned over to Len. "Well, it looks like it's you and me, Lenny~" Miku then wrapped her arms around one of Len's which made Len look like a ripe tomato. Rin glanced at Len when she noticed his reaction and gave a small barely noticeable frown.

It was honestly a weird feeling to watch your crush and your male self in third point of view…and what was even weirder was that she was actually feeling _jealous_ of her old male self!

It was a very confusing feeling but Rin immediately tried shaking it off since the male in front of her was still herself…sort of.

"Well, I have to go now." Rin said as she picked up her bag and smiled. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Okay~" Miku sang and waved. Len couldn't say anything since he seemed to be more focused on the fact Miku was hugging his arm. Rin could understand how he felt and just mentally saluted to her male self, wishing him luck.

She walked passed the two but not without waving goodbye to them before she left the room and moved down the hall. She let out a sigh as made her way out of the school. Today had been tiring.

Although she was happy to see some familiar faces today, it didn't change the fact that school was school and it was exhausting. Going back to being a student can be pretty tiring.

As Rin walked to the gate of the school, she blinked when she noticed a black car parked in front and next to it was a certain red haired male standing there, expecting her. Ted smiled when he saw Rin and bowed. "Welcome back, Rin-sama." He greeted.

Rin blinked a couple of times, unsure how to respond to being waited on like some royal before. Rin could feel the stares of some of the students leaving the school. Some of the students were muttering to one another at the sight of high class car parked in front of the school as they watched curiously.

Rin just nodded. "Y-Yeah." She said then glanced to the sides. "Um where is Meiko-oba- I mean, nee-san?"

"Sakine-sama had some business to attend to so she had me come and fetch you instead." Ted explained while remembering how Meiko whined to him through the phone like a child about not being to fetch Rin and that she had a lot of paperwork to deal with. Ted couldn't help but sigh at how childish his employer is when it comes to her niece.

Rin sweat dropped then smiled awkwardly. "R-Right." Rin muttered. Ted just lightly shrugged before he stepped to the side and opened the car door of the car. "Well then Rin-sama, let us go home."

Rin nodded and moved forward, stepping into the car. Ted closed the door and moved to the driver's seat before they driven off.

"So Rin-sama, how was your first day in school?" Ted asked after a while as he glanced at her through the driving mirror. Rin smiled as she sheepishly scratched her cheek. "It was alright. I made a couple of friends today."

"Really? That's good to hear." Ted said as he smiled as well. "I am sure Sakine-sama will be happy to hear that as well."

'It isn't _that_ special." Rin laughed awkwardly. "Though I have to admit it has been a…very interesting day." Well, considering she had just met her teenage long time crush and male self, it was _definitely_ an interesting day.

"Well, you can always tell all about it to Sakine-sama when she gets home. She most definitely would love to her niece's first day in high school after all." Ted chuckled softly as he looked back to the road.

Rin smiled awkwardly then turned her gaze to the window where the view of the ocean can be seen. She watched as the sun slowly sank to the ocean and smiled. It was pretty view.

-0-0-0-

Rin suddenly felt exhausted as she entered her room. It was already past 10 which was several hours from the time she had come home. The reason was because she spent the entire time explaining to Meiko what she had done all day in school.

About an hour after Rin came home with Ted, Meiko came back and excitedly asked her about her first day like a child hoping for an amazing bedtime story. Rin was taken back as she had viewed Meiko as a mature character but then again, with the way she acted this morning, Rin really shouldn't be surprised.

So she spent the whole time during dinner, telling Meiko what she had done, the people she met, and the activities they had done. Meiko listened attentively with a proud smile on her face which Rin wasn't really used to.

Rin collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. "Finally…" She grumbled against her pillow before she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It had truly been an interesting but strange day.

For her, everything seems strange. First, she was teleported into the past in a female body, then she finds out she is related to some ultra-rich business woman living in a mansion, that was most definitely shouldn't exist from what she remembers, and now she has gone back to her old school where she not only met her teenager childhood friend/crush but her past male self as well…

Yup, everything really didn't make sense.

She then stretched out an arm towards the ceiling as though trying to grab something. She stared at her thin, feminine hand silently. Well at this point…Rin was slowly getting used to his female body of hers but…

There were still so many questions in her mind that need answering.

Why was she here in the past in the first place?

How did even she get here?

Will she ever get back to her original timeline?

Can she _even_ get back at all?

More important… _What on earth happened to the 'real' Rin Kagami_?

Rin shuddered at the thought. She has no idea what was the original Rin like and only hoped that she had acted natural enough for those who knew her to not get suspicious. Fortunately enough, no one seemed to question her behavior though there were times they would tell that she had changed a bit.

Perhaps she'll figure some of these questions out the longer she stays here…

Rin sighed heavily. "But instead of worrying about that…" She muttered. "I never thought I'd get to see my old male self like this."

It was still so…she wasn't sure exactly how to describe it. Seeing yourself in a third point of view isn't something you can get use to instantly. She had to admit her male self was a pretty good-looking guy which made her feel proud. (Though this could just be her bragging to herself)

"Well I do hope we get along." Rin said but then snorted a second later. "What am I say? That's _me_! Of course, we'd get along!" She laughed to herself. She really does look forward to tomorrow.


End file.
